


Благословенное единство

by erlander



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: (attempted), Courtship, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Inexcusably Oblivious, Mutual Pining, Not copy to another site, Officially Married, Other, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Gestures, Wooing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: Это мы, Эдди,внезапно говорит Веном со странным нажимом в голосе.Мы совсем как эти идиоты.Мгновение Эдди не моргая смотрит в экран, прежде чем его осеняет.— Что, женаты?___Или: Веном отлично понимает, что их жизнь — это просто романтическая комедия. А вот Эдди это еще не осознал, но и до него когда-нибудь дойдёт.





	Благословенное единство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [that blessed arrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372016) by [pepperfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperfield/pseuds/pepperfield). 



> В тексте оригинала Веном идентифицируется как «они», то есть автор использует прононс неопределенного пола. К сожалению, при всех моих попытках использовать гендерно-нейтральный аналог текст (в силу специфики русского языка, а именно: окончаний) становился совершенно нечитаемым, так что я вынужденно изменила его прононс на мужской. Прошу прощения, если кому-то этот факт причинит неудобства. QWQ

Начало всей этой катастрофе положила дерьмовая романтическая телекомедия, которую они посмотрели субботним вечером, когда Эдди слишком устал для какой-нибудь осмысленной деятельности, но был всё ещё слишком взбудоражен для сна, а Веном сытно ленился, в одну морду сожрав торт из трех сортов шоколада. Эдди даже не мог уловить сюжет, включив фильм на середине — что-то про фальшивые отношения и свадьбу — но как бы то ни было, оба актера были очень симпатичными, и наблюдать за их метаниями было увлекательно даже несмотря на то, что концовка была очевидна с самого начала.

Романтический герой как раз показывается на пороге у протагонистки, совершенно вымокший из-за дождя и с выражением искреннего раскаяния на своём красивом лице. Эдди мимолетно пытается повторить его печальную «прими-меня-обратно» улыбку, гадая, сработало бы это на Энн, и тут же чувствует вспышку смущения, качая головой, когда Веном посылает вопросительный хмык в его сторону. Мистер Красивый Романтический Герой протягивает отсыревший букет Очаровательной Протагонистке, отпуская остроумную реплику, суммирующую все нелепые препятствия, через которые ему пришлось пройти, чтобы добраться к ней. Цветы, если честно, выглядят довольно-таки отвратительно, но Очаровательная Протагонистка все равно принимает их — со вздохом, который почти сразу же сменяет улыбка.

 **Почему он дарит ей мокрую растительность** , спрашивает Веном где-то внутри его головы. Иногда ему нравится материализоваться, когда они дома, сворачиваясь вокруг шеи Эдди как липкий шарф, или собравшись в каплевидный комок, чтобы получить свою дозу поглаживаний. Эдди узнал о его пристрастии к ним случайно — у него осталась эта привычка еще из старой жизни с мистером Бельведером — и сначала он почувствовал себя очень неловко; впрочем, это длилось недолго — до первой вспышки удовольствия, которое, как он точно знал, принадлежало не ему. Сегодня Веном решил остаться внутри, умиротворенно и мерно гудя у Эдди под кожей, как капли дождя по мостовой.

— Людям нравятся цветы, — отвечает Эдди, пожимая плечами. Он делает ещё один глоток из чашки. — Энни не особо их любила, но иногда мы украшали ими гостиную.

**Они такие мокрые! Мерзость.**

— Она не собирается их есть, приятель. Она — вот, посмотри, ставит их в вазу. Чтобы было красиво и всё такое.

Веном явно не впечатлился. **И ей понравился такой подарок? Это достойно жалости.**

— Обычно они выглядят не настолько плохо. Когда ты покупаешь букет, чаще всего цветы не настолько сырые. В любом случае, это просто способ показать, что она важна для него — что он пытался сделать ей приятно.

**Почему он не может просто-напросто сказать ей об этом?**

Эдди задумчиво мычит, размышляя над ответом.

— В смысле, тут штука в том, что это дурацкий фильм с плохим сюжетом. Но некоторые люди считают, что дела говорят громче, чем слова. Любой может сказать «я люблю тебя». Иногда ты должен доказать это своими действиями, чтобы тебе поверили.

Сам Эдди был из тех, кто любит ушами, но ему всё равно было приятно, когда Энн или другие его бывшие говорили на языке любви немного по-другому.

 **Интересно** , говорит Веном, но в его голосе звучит неожиданное любопытство. Эдди чувствует, как он просматривает его воспоминания в поисках информации.

На экране главные герои сливаются в страстном поцелуе, потому что какое бы идиотское недопонимание не стояло между ними, они успели магическим образом разрешить его за те четыре секунды, в которые Эдди отвлёкся.

 **А. Вот так-то лучше,** замечает Веном, очевидно обрадованный развитием отношений пары (которая всё ещё целуется, пока камера нарезает драматичные круги вокруг них).

— Так вот что тебе нравится? Поцелуи? — спрашивает Эдди одновременно с весельем и тревогой, потому что — что, если Веному захочется поэкспериментировать? Эдди уже чересчур привык к тому, что его тело стало _их_ телом, позволяя симбиоту брать контроль, когда это нужно или просто удобно, но если Веному взбредет в голову использовать тело Эдди, чтобы исследовать Сан-Франциско на предмет свиданок, то им придётся установить несколько новых правил.

 **Тот поцелуй понравился скорее тебе, чем мне,** самодовольно отвечает Веном, **хотя я мог бы и привыкнуть к этому.**

— Понравился ско… — о. Ладно, — он _действительно_ очень даже понравился Эдди, а весь этот адреналин и ужас от того, что его чуть не убили в лесу — не в счет. Ему хотелось думать, что основной приятный фактор в этом относился к Энн, но где-то глубоко внутри (где, как он очень надеялся, Веном не мог это увидеть), он был готов признать, что 60% принадлежало Энн и 40% — Веному. 58/42. 50/50?

В любом случае.

— Ну, если ты захочешь попробовать ещё разок, сначала предупреди меня, хорошо? Это и моё тело. Я должен иметь голос в отношении того, с кем мы соберёмся позажиматься.

**Не глупи. Мне не интересен никто, кроме тебя.**

Оу. Эдди чувствует, как заливается краской, потому что даже если это всего лишь его очень особенный паразит, которому он в буквальном смысле необходим для выживания, ему всё равно было приятно услышать эти слова от него. Возможно, как раз потому, что _именно этот_ очень особенный для него паразит произнёс их. Мысль о том, что Веном снова покинет его, найдет себе хоста получше — от неё ему было почти физически больно. Это было даже тяжелее, чем разбитое сердце, которое осталось у него после того, как он отвратил от себя Энн. В прошлый раз разлука с Веномом очень плохо отразилась на нём, ввергнув его в бездну непреодолимой вины. Провалиться в неё окончательно ему не давали только постоянная поддержка Энн и медиа, которые прочно взяли его в оборот из-за всех этих событий. А ведь тогда он и Веном были связаны от силы только пару дней. Теперь, спустя месяцы жизни бок о бок — и даже друг в друге, он знает, что он будет просто нахрен уничтожен, если они снова разлучатся.

Их отношения нельзя назвать совсем обычными; в каком-то смысле, это нечто совсем иное. Эдди всегда ненавидел быть один, всегда чувствовал себя пустым, неполноценным и истощенным, когда с ним никого не было рядом. А теперь рядом с ним _всегда_ был кто-то — кто-то, кто знал его вдоль и поперёк, и кто никогда не оставит его (возможно, что у Эдди пунктик на этот счёт. Возможно). Быть с Веномом — это значит постоянно учить и учиться, и это стоит того, даже если время от времени это заканчивается неприятностями и — болью.

То, что есть у них сейчас, почти идеально. Хотя их отношения можно назвать немного странными и даже близкими к созависимости, но им это подходит. Просто… Эдди помнит, каково это — быть влюбленным, и скучает по этому. Он скучает по ощущению того, что кто-то любит его.

Веном _заботится_ о нём, он отлично это знает. Он чувствует каждой клеточкой своего тела, что Веном считает его незаменимым, и — что граничит с сентиментальностью — даже бесценным. Ещё никто никогда не чувствовал подобного по отношению к Эдди, и, честно, он это любит. Он любит то, что в нём нуждаются, он любит то, что они практически созданы друг для друга, несмотря на то, что они встретились только благодаря случаю. Ему нравится, что теперь у него есть кто-то, с кем они вместе строят жизнь заново — особенно если учесть то, что эта жизнь была их _общей_ , а не только его. Это вроде как именно то, что он всегда искал. Именно это и может навсегда составить его счастье.

Но тем не менее ни в какой своей ипостаси Венома нельзя было назвать человеком, и Эдди, разумеется, не знает, как такие вещи происходят у них на родной планете, так что... он не совсем уверен в том, что клинтарцы вообще могут испытывать романтическую любовь или нечто близкое к ней. Он мог бы спросить, но это кажется немного бестактным, и Веном, ко всему прочему, временами обижается, когда Эдди намекает, что есть вещи, которые ему недоступны. Так что он не поднимает эту тему. Наверное, влюбиться в того, кто делит с тобой одно тело, очень плохая идея, потому что ты окажешься в полной заднице, если что-то пойдет не так. Кроме того, даже если Веном _и может_ любить, кто сказал, что он вообще обратит внимание на кого-то за пределами своей расы? Отношения — сложная штука даже между людьми разных стран и культур; иной вид и планета это совсем новое измерение проблем. Было бы просто нечестно втягивать Венома в отношения, которых он не хочет, только потому что сам Эдди одинокий и привязчивый неудачник.

Просто было бы так здорово, тоскливо думает Эдди, если бы в его жизни снова появился любимый человек. Кто-то, для кого бы он старался делать приятные вещи. Он делал так раньше для Энн, но — мда. Теперь она счастлива с Дэном, и, честно, он тоже рад за них. Даже если он всё ещё любит её, он не может держать на них зло за то, что у них есть сейчас. И Дэн — отличный парень. Он не возражает, когда Эдди приходит к ним на ужин и ест только овощи, или живую рыбу, или немыслимое количество картошки. И он даже не выражает недовольство, когда Эдди случайно отрубается у них на диване, потому что его тело всё ещё помнит, как на нём удобно. Ну что за клёвый чувак.

Он чувствует, как Веном внутри него по какой-то причине ощетинивается — наверное, потому что он всё ещё не простил Дэну тот инцидент с МРТ, так что Эдди отвлекается от мыслей о нём и снова сосредотачивается на фильме. Сюжет уже сделал скачок на несколько месяцев вперёд, и теперь главные герои снова стоят у алтаря, на этот раз на собственной свадьбе. Эдди ненадолго выключается, думая о работе и квартплате и чем бы завтра перекусить помимо мозгов какого-нибудь проходимца, и снова возвращается в реальность, когда понимает, что Веном очень-очень пристально слушает речь священника и клятвы влюбленных.

Когда пара наконец-то обменивается кольцами и скрепляет клятвы поцелуем, Веном решает материализоваться у Эдди над плечом. Он змеей обвивает его шею и кладет свою голову ему на макушку, прямо как липкая шляпа. Они вместе досматривают, как вокруг героев ликует толпа и повсюду почему-то взрываются конфетти.

 **Это мы, Эдди** , внезапно говорит Веном со странным нажимом в голосе. **Мы совсем как эти идиоты.**

Мгновение Эдди не моргая смотрит в экран, прежде чем его осеняет.

— Что, женаты?

**Да. Мы связаны, прямо как эти двое. Мы даже прошли через те же идиотские препятствия, чтобы воссоединиться.**

Эдди смеется до тех пор, пока не понимает, насколько Веном серьезен. Ого. Он медлит секунду, чтобы хорошенько обдумать свои слова.

— Ну, не совсем так же. Никому из них и близко не угрожало превращение в барбекю ракетной турбиной.

**Но всё равно похоже. Нас тоже свёл общий друг.**

Мария, думает Эдди, чувствуя, как болезненно тянет в груди. Он всё ещё не совсем отошёл от тех ужасных событий, которые с ними случились (за исключением того, что это помогло встретить ему свою вторую половину), и иногда какие-то слова или вещи задевали болезненные струнки.

**Мы тоже были разлучены незваным недоброжелателем —**

— Чел, Дэн всего лишь пытался помешать тебе сожрать мои органы.

Веном капризно шипит, и его раздражение булькает у Эдди в груди. **Я бы не стал убивать тебя, Эдди. Я бы никогда.**

— Знаю, знаю, — он посылает ему тёплую волну приязни, чтобы задобрить своего симбиота, и хотя Веном утихомиривается, он, кажется, все ещё на взводе.

**И потом ещё была целая вереница событий и людей, которые пытались нас разлучить. Но они не смогли, потому что вместе мы сильнее. Мы вместе _лучше_. Мы встречались с разными людьми, но это было не то.**

— Так вот как это называешь? А я-то думал, что ты прокатился на Энн только для того, чтобы вернуться ко мне.

Веном делает мысленный эквивалент пожатия плечами. **Я очень быстро это осознал. И затем мы снова воссоединились и стали одним целым. Видишь? Мы совсем как эти болваны,** рокочет Веном, одалживая у Эдди руку, чтобы ткнуть в экран. **Мы женаты.**

— Да, милый, как скажешь, пусть будем женаты, — сухо отвечает Эдди. Это не так уж далеко от истины, решает он. И это мило, даже если он почти уверен, что Веном не понимает концепцию брака. Пусть будет так — в конце концов, Эдди всегда мечтал о том, как однажды соединит с кем-то свою жизнь. — Всё равно мне не то чтобы везло в отношениях с людьми.

**Да. Потому что ты неудачник.**

— Спасибо, Веном. Очень трогательные слова.

**Но что важнее, ты мой. И я не делюсь. Только если ты не решишься наконец отрастить яйца и отбить Энн обратно —**

— Ты знаешь, что этого не будет. Она решила двигаться дальше. И мы не против этого, Веном, — подчеркивает Эдди.

**_Ты_ — да. Но если доктор вдруг лишится головы…**

Эдди отвешивает шлепок по своей собственной щеке, чтобы изо рта перестали расти клыки.

— Нет, мы уже говорили об этом! Мы никогда, ни за что не будем есть Дэна!

**Ладно. Тогда без Энн у нас будет брак из нас двоих. Мы больше никогда не разлучимся друг с другом.**

Это Эдди полностью устраивает. Он даже не знает, сможет ли он вновь пережить разлуку с Веномом.

— Чудно. Мы с тобой пропустили несколько важных шагов, но это ничего. Но если ты всё же решишь, что «путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через желудок», чтобы надеть кольцо мне на палец — я даже не буду возражать.

**Лежит через… желудок? Я думал, мы сошлись в том, что есть твои органы — это плохая идея.**

— Нет, не — я имел в виду, что мы могли бы сходить вместе поужинать.

**Мы всё делаем вместе, придурок.**

Эдди плюхается на диван, вытягиваясь, чтобы лечь, и Веном ложится вместе с ним, растекшись у него по груди резиновой тяжестью.

— Ага, спасибки, я заметил. Просто люди обычно ходят на свидания, сближаются и делают всякие штуки вместе, прежде чем пожениться. Ты же видел мои воспоминания: это то, чем мы с Энни занимались. Я просто пошутил, потому что очевидно, что мы ничего такого не делали.

 **Мы разве не сближались?** — недоверчиво переспрашивает Веном. Он был явно оскорблен, и Эдди нежно пробегает рукой по его телу, чтобы успокоить. **У нас было столько совместных приключений! Ты даже сводил меня в ресторан!**

— Мы сражались с толпой копов и головорезов, а ещё искупались в аквариуме с лобстерами! Едва ли это можно назвать идеальным свиданием, приятель.

**Хм.**

За этим следует длинная пауза, в которую Веном, похоже, думает о чём-то, но скрывает свои мысли от разума Эдди, размывая их белым шумом, чтобы он не мог рассмотреть детали. Он не возражает: они учатся уважать границы друг друга, сойдясь в том, что у каждого могут быть свои секреты. Чаще всего у них ничего не получается, но они все равно пытаются. Молчание длится даже после того, как заканчиваются титры и начинается новый фильм. Посмотрев всего лишь первые две минуты, Эдди сразу просекает, что их ждет еще одна романтическая комедия. Он вяло нашаривает пульт, но его собственная рука сама по себе ложится обратно.

**Мы должны посмотреть ещё один.**

— Ты думаешь? Предыдущий был ну очень средним. А этот, похоже, сняли тогда, когда нейлоновые брюки ещё были в моде.

**Да. Я хочу узнать, пригласит ли её кто-нибудь на вечер слёта выпускников, даже несмотря на то что она непривлекательна и несчастна.**

_Ты даже не в знаешь, что такое слёт выпускников_ , думает Эдди с нежностью, на что Веном тут же отвечает: **Ну конечно знаю. Это же понятно из названия. А теперь помолчи, Эдди. Этот козёл собирается пригласить её.**

Эдди пытается быть с Веномом на одной волне так долго, как только может, но где-то во второй половине фильма он сдаётся. Уже засыпая, он чувствует, как Веном накрывает его собой, будто одеялом, и приглушает звук. **Спи, мой Эдди** , рокочет Веном у его груди, пока Эдди проваливается в сон, чувствуя себя защищенным и согретым, грезя о дорожке к алтарю и свадебных колоколах.

\--

Вечером среды, после долгого дня метаний по городу в поисках материала для расследования, они не находят в холодильнике ничего, кроме полупустой бутылки кетчупа и муравья, который пытается сбежать, стоит им открыть дверцу. Веном выпускает щупальце, чтобы с удивительной ловкостью схватить его, удерживая так, чтобы не раздавить парнишку. Эдди корчит рожицу, вскидывая собственную руку.

— Мы не будем есть муравья, приятель. Отпусти его.

 **Он живой и белковый** , возражает Веном. **Чего ещё тебе надо?**

— Для того, чтобы насытить твоё прожорливое брюхо, мне бы пришлось съесть десять тысяч таких, и это в буквальном смысле худшее, чем можно занять вечер, — Веном недовольно фыркает, но муравья отпускает, и они вместе решают сходить в магазин за чем-нибудь, что позволит им продержаться до завтра.

Миссис Чен просматривает газету, когда они пробираются за очередной порцией шоколадных батончиков и замороженной еды.

— Ты дерьмово выглядишь, Эдди. Опять, — недовольно замечает она.

— Вы же помните про моего паразита, миссис Чен. От него у меня шалит система, понимаете? — Веном щерится на прозвище, но не перехватывает контроль над телом или ещё что, ограничиваясь несколькими обидными словами.

Миссис Чен прожигает его взглядом, очевидно не впечатленная.

— Не из-за Венома. Всё дело в тебе. Сдаётся мне, что ты опять налегаешь на фаст-фуд. А я говорила, что это вредно. Тебе нужно сбалансировать свою диету. Поменьше жареного, побольше фруктов, и — покупай шпинат. У меня как раз есть, — говорит она, тыча в сторону холодильников.

Он застенчиво улыбается ей и послушно идёт в отдел овощей.

— Да, мэм. Уже бегу.

Конечно, он займётся этим после того, как возьмёт шоколад и замороженные драники. В магазине не то чтобы огромный выбор, но достаточно, чтобы найти что-нибудь на пару дней. Эдди берёт пучок моркови и немного брокколи и собирается идти к кассе.

 **Нет. Возьми ещё брокколи.** Эдди берёт ещё, и Веном рычит. **Ещё! Возьми весь! Шпинат тоже! Пошевеливайся!**

Эдди хмурится, переводя взгляд с продуктов у него в руках на те, что на полках.

— Ты же ненавидишь брокколи. И шпинат. И вообще почти все овощи. Что на тебя нашло?

**Просто бери свою растительность, Эдди. Не забудь взять вон те, красные. И эти тоже.**

Он закатывает глаза, но делает то, что Веном говорит, добавляя пакет свеклы к своему набору юного вегетарианца. Они набрали так много всего, что он едва может удержать всё это в руках, но магазин пуст, так что Веном одалживает ему в помощь свою чернильную руку.

Когда они вываливают это всё на кассу, миссис Чен выглядит удивленной, но обрадованной.

— Чудно, чудно, — говорит она, пробивая продукты. — Я рада, что хоть кто-то из вас думает о вашем здоровье. Пригляди за ним, Веном. Убедись, что он достаточно отдыхает.

— Конечно. Он без меня пропадёт, — отвечает Веном его ртом, и Эдди воздевает руки к небу. Они и так говорят о нём так, будто его тут нет, но ещё и использовать для этого его тело? Грубо.

— Лучше бы тебе и правда дать мне это съесть, — грозится Эдди, когда они приходят домой, и в ответ на это Веном пульсирует, посылая ему своё согласие, чтобы помириться. Так что Эдди греет драники и делает простую зажарку из овощей, пока Веном выпускает у него за спиной свои усики, чтобы сделать что-то с лишней едой. Эдди чувствует, как тот возится над чем-то, но не обращает на это внимания, пока оборачивается к столу и не обнаруживает сложную композицию из свеклы и брокколи, гордо высящуюся в высоком стакане.

Он наклоняется, чтобы получше рассмотреть, и обнаруживает, что Веном каким-то образом умудрился нарезать свеклу тонкими лентами, чтобы обернуть их вокруг кустика брокколи. Что бы это ни было, выглядело оно симпатично.

— Это ты так попытался сделать салат? — спрашивает Эдди, изучающе тыкая брокколи пальцем. — Хочешь, чтобы мы съели их после драников?

Веном хохочет над ним, как будто он сказал что-то идиотское, и убирает его руку от скульптуры. **Нет. Это растение здесь для того, чтобы было красиво. В отличие от всего остального в нашей дерьмовой квартире. А теперь садись. Время ужина.**

— Да, я знаю. Я его готовил, — бурчит Эдди, но позволяет Веному усадить его за стол. Их ужин, как обычно, длится недолго, и затем Эдди приходится собрать всю волю в кулак, чтобы вымыть посуду, которая копилась у него всю неделю. Обычно Веном устраивается у него на плечах, пока он занимается работой по дому, отпуская грубые, но забавные колкости обо всех их соседях, но сегодня он выпускает две дополнительные конечности и передаёт ему тарелки, которые нужно вымыть, и забирает их потом, чтобы вытереть досуха. 

— Ну разве ты сегодня не помощник? — отмечает Эдди, когда рука, которую он чувствует, но не может управлять, передаёт ему ещё один стакан. — Не то чтобы мне не нравилось то, как мы делали это раньше, но это прямо совсем круто. Что же заставило тебя изменить нашей рутине?

**Пока ты спал, я провёл исследование. Интернет считает, что у супругов, которые делают работу по дому вместе, гораздо более счастливый брак. И они куда активнее в постели.**

Эдди давится своим языком, и Веному приходится взять управление, чтобы вручную заставить его дышать. Он не будет думать о сексе со своим симбиотом. _Не будет!_ И так плохо, что в прошлый раз «время Эдди наедине с собой» пришлось сопроводить долгой лекцией о человеческом размножении.

— Чт… что ты там вообще читал? Я думал, что компьютер тебе нужен, чтобы смотреть видео с животными.

**Там много разных источников! Люди мудро поступили, придумав Google. Хорошее решение.**

Эдди мимолетно задумывается, что за чертовщину Веном искал в сети, но затем решает, что он всё равно узнает об этом — в самый неподходящий момент.

— Ну хорошо. Тогда, мистер Счастливый Семьянин, я жду, что теперь ты будешь вкладываться не меньше моего. И не вздумай отлынивать, малыш. Чтобы превратить эту дыру в наше уютное гнёздышко, нужны мы оба.

**Ладно. Но только если ты не будешь использовать пылесос.**

— Я не буду, — соглашается Эдди. Веном ненавидит эту штуку. То ли из-за шума, то ли из-за того случая, когда Веном отправился исследовать её и его засосало внутрь.

Закончив с посудой в рекордное время, Эдди использует освободившееся время, чтобы разобрать свои заметки, которые он сделал сегодня днём. Он заранее предупреждает Венома, что он слишком занят для картинок со змеями, видео с гидравлическими прессами или странным нишевым порно, или что там его вторая половина смотрит на ноуте. Но Веном вполне счастливо сворачивается в человекоподобный сгусток у него под боком и смотрит плохие романтические комедии по кабельному. Эдди слишком занят работой, чтобы понять, почему Венома так веселит этот фильм, но он купается в ощущении счастья, которое идёт от симбота, даже не понимая его причину. Обычно Венома радуют вещи типа азарта погони за противником, или возможность залезть на шпиль здания под покровом ночи, но ему нравятся и более простые вещи. Например, выдувать их языком пузырь из жвачки, или валяться в его пене для бритья, или обернуть Эдди во сне простыней, как буррито, чтобы ему пришлось просить помощи Венома, чтобы распутаться. Теперь всё это радует и самого Эдди тоже, потому что хотя он не уверен, почему так — из-за того ли, что их эмоции становятся общими, или потому что ему просто нравится, когда Веному весело. Наверное, это неважно. Просто они делятся всем, что у них есть, и какая разница, как или зачем это случается.

В этом всем есть какое-то ощущение домашности, от которого Эдди чувствует себя… удовлетворенным, наверное. В такие ночи он не может поверить, что когда-то вообще был одинок. Он совсем не скучает по этому. У него есть почти всё, что ему нужно, прямо здесь и сейчас. Это опасная дорожка, он знает, привязываться вот так, но когда он может чувствовать, насколько тесно они переплетены, какую умиротворенность излучают они оба, отражая друг друга, ему приходится напоминать себе, почему его чувства — плохая идея.

\--

Овощная композиция Венома выдерживает только неделю или около того, пока Эдди не выбрасывает её, размякшую и влажную. Веном возмущен и даже слегка задет, несмотря на извинения Эдди. Он продолжает дуться весь день, пока дорогу им не перебегает грабитель, который приводит их к целой банде засранцев, которые терроризировали бездомных, и когда Эдди не даёт ему сожрать никого из этих несчастных, он в отместку забирается на крышу самого высокого здания в округе.

 _Эй,_ зовёт Эдди изнутри, _что происходит? У нас всё в порядке?_ Он может повернуть их голову, чтобы взглянуть на огни города, но большая часть контроля всё ещё у Венома, который, кажется, просто решил сидеть на краю, сгорбившись, как огромная горгулья.

Что-то беспокоит его в последнее время. Им сложно спрятать что-нибудь друг от друга, по крайней мере, для этого нужно приложить немало усилий. Хотя они не могут в буквальном смысле читать мысли друг друга слово в слово, они видят вполне отчётливую картинку того, что происходит у них в головах. Это как смотреть телепрограмму со звуком на минимуме. Иногда можно что-то упустить, но сложно не понять происходящее хотя бы в общих чертах. Лучший способ сокрытия мыслей, который придумал Эдди, это как можно громче забивать эфир мыслями о чём угодно — работа, голод, счета, интервью, тревожность, расследования — чтобы то, что он пытается скрыть, просто затерялось в потоке. Это не всегда срабатывает; Веном знает, как ухитриться проскользнуть в те мысли, которые Эдди не желает транслировать. Так что теперь ему странно осознавать, что он чувствует, что Веном не говорит ему о чём-то.

Он, разумеется, не знает, о чём именно, и его попытки прощупать ручеек его эмоций ничего не дают ему.

 **Мы в порядке,** сварливо отвечает Веном, всё ещё дуясь на что-то. **Хотя, нет, мы голодны. И ты не дал нам съесть тех мусорщиков!**

 _Мне казалось, что я уже говорил тебе это, но всё же: мусорщики — это те, кто занимаются мусором. Это не синоним для «засранца»_ , отвечает Эдди, позабавленный вспышкой раздражения, которую Веном шлёт ему в ответ. _Если ты голоден, пойдем домой._

Веном в последний раз окидывает город взглядом, прежде чем шипяще вздохнуть и скользнуть обратно Эдди под кожу. Слишком поздно он осознаёт, что они всё ещё на краю бездны.

— Стой, стой, нет! Высоко, Веном! Слишком высоко! — лепечет Эдди, пока Веном не обволакивает его снова.

 **Ну ты же хотел контроль обратно.** Его голос звучит очень самодовольно, пока они гигантскими прыжками возвращаются обратно, с неземной грацией скользя по окнам и цепляясь за карнизы.

_Не когда я в шаге от падения в объятия неминуемой смерти!_

**Ха. Ты просто должен доверить всё мне, Эдди. Я защищу нас. Я знаю, что тебе нужно.**

Как только они оказываются внизу, он снова передаёт Эдди контроль, легко втягиваясь внутрь.

— Не-а. Это наше тело, — возражает он, пока идёт к ближайшему супермаркету. — Это значит, детка, что мы делимся. Тебе обычно достаётся вся эта заднице-надирательная ерунда, а мне — скучная дребедень, которая даёт нам крышу над головой. А теперь помоги мне выбрать, какие замороженные вафли ты хочешь.

**С шоколадной крошкой.**

— Отличный выбор.

Учитывая, что они буквально минуту назад говорили о том, что человеческой рутиной их жизни занимается Эдди, Веном что-то больно резво перехватывает контроль, останавливая его прямо перед кассой и ведя Эдди по магазину как марионетку. Когда он наконец-то полностью приходит в себя, то обнаруживает, что они стоят перед дверью в свою квартиру с огромной коробкой конфет в форме сердца, которую Веном, похоже, посчитал им совершенно необходимой.

— Это… немного слишком? — говорит Эдди, входя внутрь. Пластиковый пакет в его руке набит по меньшей мере шестью видами шоколада, упакованным в красивые коробки с лентами. Всё это очень непохоже на их обычные пакеты с М&M's, которые они просто разрывают и лавиной ссыпают прямо в распахнутую чернильную пасть.

**Ты хотел шоколада.**

— В этом ты не ошибся, наверное. — Шоколад, безусловно, на вкус был лучше, чем оторванные конечности. — Но не так много?

 **Ты заслужил этот шоколад** , говорит Веном, очевидно меняя тактику по объяснению своей усугубляющейся зависимости от конфет. **Мы сегодня усердно трудились.**

— Ты что, задабриваешь меня? — подозрительно спрашивает Эдди, пытливо осматривая их общее сознание в попытке понять, не собирается ли Веном просить его о чём-нибудь опасном. Но его встречает только знакомое ощущение умиротворенности, и больше ничего.

 **Я же сказал тебе. Я знаю, что тебе нужно** , отвечает Веном, уклоняясь от ответа.

— Хренова туча шоколада? — Эдди падает на диван, срывая с конфет в форме сердца обёртку и подцепляя крышку. Трюфель выглядит отлично. Он закидывает одну из конфет в рот — малиновая начинка, неплохо. — Давай, открой-ка рот.

Он приподнимает шоколадный квадратик к своей щеке и ждёт, пока Веном не материализуется, чтобы прямо ртом цапнуть конфету из его пальцев. Сквозь него пробегает пульс удовлетворения, и он предлагает ещё одну.

Они как раз приканчивают половину коробки, когда Эдди вспоминает, что положило начало сегодняшнему фестивалю уныния.

— Эй, прости за брокколи. Просто вся эта штука уже порядком отсырела, и у нас и так немало проблем с насекомыми, так что я не хотел приглашать к нам еще и тараканов.

Веном отвечает ему сложной эмоцией, которая напоминает детскую обиду, но затем он сворачивается у Эдди на предплечье. **Всё нормально. Оно уже слишком отсырело. Неприемлемо. Шоколад лучше.**

— Определенно, — соглашается Эдди, радуясь, что Веном не слишком обиделся на то, что он не стал есть его влажную овощную скульптуру. Он скармливает ему ещё один трюфель, прежде чем отложить коробку в сторону. — Ну-ка, давай поищем тебе один из тех низкопробных фильмов, которые ты так любишь.

Он облокачивается на ручку дивана и гладит себя по груди, и Веном проскальзывает под его ладонь, маленьким сгустком распластываясь у него на груди, будто Эдди — его личная подушка. Это действовало умиротворяюще.

В этот раз Эдди даже пытается следить за сюжетом, и как и ожидалось, фильм охренительно плох. Но это всё равно стоит того, потому что Веном отпускает ехидные комментарии о каждом герое фильма и несмотря ни на что, всё равно совершенно очаровательным образом ликует, когда главные герои наконец-то сходятся. Так, значит, его вторая половина — шифрующийся романтик. Кто бы мог подумать?

Это мило. Для сущности, которая попеременно бывает то лужей маслянистой жижи, что громадным, наводящим ужас хищником, Веном на редкость умилителен. Быть может, Эдди предвзят, но он, наверное, всё равно чувствовал бы к нему абсурдно сильную нежность, даже если бы они перестали делить одно тело. Веном не единственный, кто за их короткий первый контакт успел привязаться к нему.

Он прижимает ладонь к беспрерывно двигающейся массе на груди, и Веном тут же трогательно сворачивается вокруг неё, и там, где они касаются, всё вибрирует от удовольствия. Это всё слишком.

Наверное, его должно пугать то, что он снова так сильно привязался к кому-то. Он должен быть выбит из колеи тем, насколько велико всё то, что он чувствует, но эти эмоции так легко заполняют пустоту, которую оставили все его прошлые отношения, что он может только разве что принять их. Но он по крайней мере очень старается размыть всё так, чтобы Веном не раскрыл его секрет.

Он знает, что всё это — плохая идея. Это желание быть для своего симбиота чем-то бо́льшим, чем сейчас. Несмотря на всё то, что случилось с ним, сердце Эдди всё ещё такое хрупкое и человеческое. В нём так много любви, которую ему некуда деть. В конце концов, это закончится только болью.

Но это не мешает ему _желать_.

\--

Веному всегда интересно узнавать что-то новое или бывать в новых местах, даже если половину времени он отвешивает бесцеремонные комментарии у Эдди в голове в течение всего мероприятия. Остальную половину времени он искренне взбудоражен, как, например, в тот раз, когда Эдди имел неосторожность прокатиться на американских горках, или позволил ему помочь сжульничать в метании колец, чтобы выиграть плюшевого осьминога. Если так подумать, идея пойти с ним на ярмарку вообще была сомнительной.

Веном вообще не против остаться дома, по крайней мере, если они недавно поели. Но весь этот месяц он из кожи вон лез, чтобы выбраться из их квартиры, требуя от Эдди прогулок и развлечений каждый раз, когда у Эдди находилось свободное время.

Вот так Эдди и оказывается в Калифорнийской Академии Наук, слушая, как Веном разглагольствует о том, какую рыбу из приливного водоёма он хотел бы съесть больше всего.

**Морскую звезду. Хочу попробовать её.**

_Да ни за что, блядь, мы же травмируем всех детей в округе и будем пожизненно отлучены от каждого аквариума на восточном побережье._

**Тогда дай нам по крайней мере потрогать её.**

— Я так и задумывал, — озвучивает Эдди вслух. Он опускает руку в прохладную воду, чтобы пробежаться пальцами по иглам морского ежа. Заинтригованный Веном выпускает из кончиков пальцев собственные усики, чтобы потрогать шипики самому — и чуть вздрагивает, когда остриё одной из них укалывает его. Почувствовав вспышку его восторженного любопытства, Эдди улыбается и переходит к морской звезде. После контактного аквариума они осматривают остальных морских животных за стеклами, прежде чем перейти в зал тропических джунглей, где у Венома чуть было не случается припадок от слов Эдди о том, что есть всех этих вкусных рептилий и птиц строжайше запрещено. Он пытается загладить перед ним вину, покупая мороженое и долларовых устриц.

На другой день Веном требует снова отвести их в парк Золотые ворота, где Эдди разрешает им один кружок на карусели, после чего симбиот уламывает его прокатиться на лодке по Стоу-Лейк.

 **Я возьму всю тяжелую работу на себя. Ты сможешь расслабиться, Эдди,** заверяет его Веном.

— Не думаю, что здесь у тебя это получится, — отвечает Эдди, глядя на семьи и парочки в соседних лодках, и начинает грести. Они берут неторопливый темп. Это отличное место для свидания, со всеми этими цветами и водопадами и симпатичным плавучим павильоном у берега. Ему надо было привести сюда Энн. Он видит пару, которая делает селфи на каменном мосту, одна из девочек держит телефон, пока её девушка, сияя, прижимается к её щеке. Веном тоже обращает на них внимание, выглядывая каплевидными глазками из ладони Эдди, прежде чем снова исчезнуть из виду.

 **А нам не нужно сделать фото?** спрашивает он, причем он делает это явно только из уважения к Эдди. Не то чтобы Веном вообще когда-либо просматривал фотки у него на телефоне.

— Не-а, я тогда буду выглядеть как одинокий парень, который просто делает селфи самого себя. К тому же, ты же запомнишь этот день для нас обоих, правда? — Веном посылает счастливую волну тепла, соглашаясь с ним, и показывает ему моменты последних минут, перемежая фрагменты с его и с симбиотовской точки зрения. — Видишь, ты лучше, чем любая камера.

В конце концов Веном действительно начинает грести, но используя руки Эдди, так что он не уверен, считается ли это за расслабление или нет. Их прогулка по ботаническому саду проходит неторопливо и почти беспечно, хотя у Эдди и случается приступ паники, что их выставят вон, потому что Веном ухитряется незаметно от него сорвать несколько цветков. Он втискивает их Эдди в ладонь, когда они проходят мимо дерева.

**Это для тебя. Тебе же понравились желтые, верно?**

— О чёрт, — произносит Эдди и быстро засовывает их в рюкзак, прежде чем кто-нибудь заметит, что он обворовывает парк. — Угх, спасибо, приятель, но давай в следующий раз их купим в магазине.

**Почему? Эти не менее красивые.**

— Это вроде как незаконно, малыш.

 **Не есть морских звезд, не срывать цветы, не откусывать бошки. Земные законы просто ужасные,** жалуется Веном, пока Эдди резвой трусцой убирается прочь с места преступления.

Им удаётся удрать из парка без последствий, и так как дикие цветы было бы жалко просто выбросить, дома Эдди ставит их в высокий стакан на столе. Веном, надо признать, выбрал очень красивые цветы. В вазе они смотрелись бы лучше, но у него её нет, и было бы странно покупать её, если скульптуры из брокколи и цветы бывают у него только раз в три года.

**Я принесу тебе ещё. Купи вазу.**

 

Примерно к тому времени, как Веном узнаёт о существовании шоколадных экскурсий, Эдди понимает, что понятия не имеет, откуда он черпает эти дивные идеи. Когда он проверяет историю браузера, она подозрительно чистая.

— Ты что, гуглил туристические места в округе Сан-Франциско? — спрашивает он, пока они прихлебывают горячий шоколад в кафе при шоколадной фабрике.

 **Нет.** Это не ложь, но он чувствует какую-то увёртку.

— Хм-м, ну ладно. Раз уж тебе весело, то я не возражаю, но, может, мы хотя бы изредка будем тусить дома? Моему кошельку это бы пошло на пользу.

 **Ты не хочешь выходить в город?** спрашивает Веном так, как будто бы для него по какой-то причине это сюрприз. **Я думал, что людям нравятся «сближаться» и «делать штуки вместе».**

Эдди прямо-таки слышит кавычки в его голосе, и тихо смеётся в чашку.

— Это всё мило и так далее, но я, знаешь ли, не против полениться дома. То есть, не пойми меня неправильно, этот горячий шоколад восхитителен, но я вполне способен сварить старое-доброе какао и дома. Мы можем поесть печенек и посмотреть шоу.

И именно этим они занимаются сегодня вечером, уютно свернувшись на диване. Сначала Эдди чувствует себя не очень, неуверенный, не заставил ли он Венома сидеть дома, когда ему хочется исследовать мир и всё такое, но потом вспоминает, что Венома трудно заставить делать вообще что-нибудь, если тот не хочет. Симбиот, кажется, был вполне счастлив свернуться у него на плечах и облизывать съедобное ванильное тесто, которым Эдди кормил его с ложечки.

Его собственный рот тоже был занят тестовой массой, так что он мысленно спрашивает у Венома, _это нормально?_

Веном не понимает его вопрос, пока не просматривает его сознание в поисках эмоционального контекста, и затем симбиот делает что-то, что напоминает одновременно и вздох, и объятие. Будто бы он прижимается к нему близко-близко. **Всё то, что ты хочешь, хочу и я. Что бы нам не потребовалось, у нас будет. И требуется нам карамельный соус.**

 _О, да неужели? Ну так ты должен достать его для нас,_ думает Эдди, потому что ему лень. Веном потакает ему, поднимая их тело и подводя его к шкафу. Они выуживают карамельный соус и выдавливают в миску с тестом всю бутылку целиком.

_Угх._

**Перестань ныть, это не так уж много.**

Веном начинает соскальзывать, отпуская контроль над ним, но он мысленно качает головой, так что они остаются вместе, как и было. Иногда здорово полностью отпустить себя. Ему уютно и спокойно, и хотя иногда Веном грешит гиперопекой, он всегда уважает автономность Эдди, если он хочет контроль назад. Прямо сейчас ему просто хочется насладиться близостью, которая бывает только у них. Это ещё одна причина, по которой он хочет проводить время и дома, и хотя никто из них не признаётся в этом вслух, он знает, что Веном чувствует то же самое.

\--

Последние пару дней Веном временно перехватывал контроль над действиями Эдди, но только на короткие мгновения, прежде чем снова отдать ему управление. Это было дико странно.

— Э, но _зачем?_ — спросил Эдди после того, как Веном против его воли двинул его рукой, чтобы помочь ему открыть дверь. Эдди остался тупо стоять посреди дверного прохода с вытянутой рукой. — Я знаю, как работают дверные ручки, приятель. У меня всё под контролем.

**Это называется «проявить вежливость». Погугли.**

— Воу, ладно, будешь иронизировать над этим, да?

Это повторяется не только с дверьми. Веном отодвигает для него стулья, несёт пакеты по ступенькам и открывает банки с солениями. Затем он просто бросает конечность, которую захватывал, оставляя Эдди разбираться с остальным без всякого предупреждения.

Сначала Эдди просто примиряется с этим, потому что хотя теперь прохожие могут принять его за наркомана, когда такое случается на публике, это не особенно его волнует. Но затем Веном перехватывает контроль, когда они в гостях у Энн, и Эдди чуть не роняет тарелку, когда Веном внезапно заставляет его отодвинуть стул Энн и свой собственный. Он едва не врезается в неё, восстанавливая управление, и Энни одаривает его странным взглядом.

— Эм, спасибо, конечно, Эдди, но я в курсе, как отодвинуть стул. У меня есть, типа, работающие мышцы рук. Ну, ты понимаешь.

— Так и я о том же! — восклицает он. — Я в силах сам открыть банку с корнишонами, — провозглашает он, хмурясь, когда Веном мстительно заставляет его воткнуть его вилку в пустоту вместо стейка из тунца.

Дэн и Энни оба приподнимают брови.

— О, так это Веном, значит? Это он так проявляет благородство? — с улыбкой спрашивает она. — Помогает нам, жалким людишкам?

Хм, об этом Эдди даже не думал.

— Так вот что это за бзик? — спрашивает он вслух.

**Это «ты-сосёшь-в-заботе-о-себе»-бзик.**

— Что ж, я бы поверил в это с большей готовностью, если бы ты не проявлял это в базовых моторных функциях, в которых я и так хорош. Я шикарно умею нажимать на кнопку лифта. Сдал этот курс в колледже с высшим баллом на потоке.

**Ну тогда в следующий раз дай мне пропустить часть с лифтом вообще. Вверх, вниз. Вбок. Мы можем забраться куда угодно и сами.**

— Не когда я пытаюсь подняться к себе в офис, Веном! Мы не будем обращаться посреди бела дня прямо на глазах у моего босса и всех тех, кто стоит на улице в пробке.

**Трух-**

— О, даже не начинай.

— Неприятности в раю? — спрашивает Дэн. Как и всегда, его одновременно и интригуют, и забавляют идиотские односторонние перепалки, которые каждый раз случаются у Эдди, когда он приходит к ним на ужин.

Эдди качает головой, отрезая кусочек рыбы.

— Нет — просто глупое разногласие. Веном думает, что мне нужна помощь со всякими простыми штуками, типа я не могу позаботиться о себе сам.

— Ну-у, — говорит Энни, растягивая гласную. Она осторожно опускает приборы. — Разве он не прав?

— Эй, я в высшей степени самостоятельный человек. Даже почти успешный, — говорит Эдди. Дэн одобрительно улыбается ему, и он слегка начинает путаться. — Мои статьи пользуются неплохим успехом. Я теперь знаю, как сделать приличный салат. Недавно я даже сам повесил полку из ИКЕИ, — правда, с помощью Венома, что только подтверждает то, о чём все думают.

— Знаю, Эдди, — говорит Энни с улыбкой, которую он так любит, — но ты — тот человек, которому присутствие кого-то рядом идёт только на пользу. Ты проводишь столько времени, помогая другим, выпуская статьи об их жизнях и их проблемах, что порой совсем забываешь заботиться о себе. Помнишь, как ты иногда засиживался над статьёй допоздна, забывая про сон, пока я тебе не напоминала?

— Или когда ты выходил на слежку за своими субъектами и забывал взять себе что-нибудь на ужин? — мягко произносит Дэн. — Нуждаться в других людях — это нормально, Эдди. Например, в друзьях. Мы всегда тебе рады.

— И я думаю, что Веном тоже рад помочь тебе в этом. Я права? — она обращает свой вопрос куда-то в пространство рядом с Эдди, и Веном высовывает лицо, чтобы ответить.

**— Энни умная. Слушай её.**

Эдди даже не может с этим спорить, потому что в этом она не ошиблась. Он всегда был партнером, который нуждается в особой заботе.

— Но тебе, наверное, стоит немного умерить свой пыл с этим «придерживанием дверей», — говорит она Веному. — Это мило, что ты такой джентльмен, но я думаю, что если так продолжится и дальше, Эдди вполне может пораниться, неудачно наткнувшись на стул.

Веном на мгновение склоняет голову набок, и Эдди чувствует, как он думает об этом — вспышки разных факторов, которые проносятся у него в сознании, — прежде чем он не определяется с ответом.

**— Возможно. Но я бы никогда не позволил мебели навредить Эдди.**

— Да ты только на прошлой неделе в буквальном смысле швырнул меня в шкаф, любовь моя, — напоминает ему Эдди, и тот тут же рычит на него.

**— На нас напали!**

— Это была всего лишь оса, — успокаивает Эдди друзей, которые теперь смотрели на них с искренней тревогой. — Или две. Или пять. Блин, у нас и правда проблема с насекомыми.

**— А я говорил тебе, что мы можем просто съесть их и покончить с этим.**

Энни и Дэн обмениваются взглядами — одновременно весёлыми и сбитыми с толку, но у Эдди нет времени с этим разбираться, потому что Веном берёт контроль на себя и начинает есть рыбу своим собственным ртом, вслепую уклоняясь от него, когда он пытается отобрать её.

После окончания ужина Эдди ненадолго задерживается, потому что всегда приятно поговорить с кем-то, кто не живёт у него в голове. Закончив есть, Веном снова втягивается в его тело, но Эдди чувствует, как тот беспокойно перекатывается у него под кожей.

Нет, не беспокойно, понимает он на середине разговора о том, что рядом с любимой сэндвичной Энни открывается новая клиника. Веном не просто беспорядочно роется в его сознании: он что-то ищет, одновременно в воспоминаниях Эдди и здесь, в настоящем. Он не может автоматически видеть и чувствовать всё, что делает Веном, пока тот не решит сознательно разделить это с ним, но он всё ещё может понять, что по какой-то причине он изучает Дэна — просто потому что чувствует, что его собственное внимание то и дело с любопытством соскальзывает к нему, даже когда говорит Энн. Это какое-то безумие. Веном никогда не обращал на него так уж много внимания, предпочитая отвлекать внимание Эдди на внутренний разговор с ним или с нездоровым интересом наблюдать за Энн.

За его вниманием не стоит злого умысла, но он всё равно приглядывает за этим, по большей части гадая, в чем, собственно, дело. Веном определенно не собирается делиться с ним своими размышлениями, так что Эдди исподтишка следит за Дэном, используя опыт многолетней репортерской практики, чтобы не выглядеть стрёмным сталкером.

Но Дэн вёл себя совершенно обычно и был самим собой. Искренне дружелюбным по отношению к Эдди и Веному, предупредительным и любящим (но не чересчур) по отношению к Энн. Раньше Эдди было больно смотреть, как они невзначай касаются друг друга, но теперь он чувствует только вспышку ностальгии при виде того, как Дэн мягко прижимает ладонь к её плечу или быстро целует её в щеку, благодаря за что-то. Он чувствует только легкую вспышку сожаления, когда слышит его негромкий комплимент о том, как чудесно выглядят волосы Энн сегодня вечером. Венома же по этому поводу обуревает гораздо более сильные чувства, так что Эдди решительно напоминает ему о том, что Дэн — их друг.

Энни тоже вела себя как обычно, за исключением тех оценивающих взглядов, которые Эдди изредка перехватывал на себе. Так продолжается до конца вечера, когда Дэн извиняется и выходит в другую комнату, чтобы сделать звонок, а Энн проводит Эдди до двери.

— Я была рада увидеть тебя сегодня, — с теплом говорит она. — И тебя тоже, Веном. Позвоните мне, когда выйдет та статья?

— Да, конечно. Спасибо, что позвали нас. И Дэну тоже передай благодарность: мы скажем, если кашель вдруг вернётся.

— Договорились, Эдди, — он вздрагивает, намереваясь неловко помахать ей, но Веном опережает его, прижимая ладонь к его боку, и они вместе делают шаг к выходу. Но прежде чем они успевают уйти, Энни останавливает их, кладя ладонь им на плечо.

— Эй, — говорит она тихо, именно так, как она говорила ему перед сном, и какой-то миг он ждет, что его сердце болезненно сожмётся, совсем как тогда, когда они расстались. Но мгновение проходит — и ничего; вместо этого он чувствует тихую, исцеляющую боль осознания что она всё ещё здесь, всё еще с ним, просто теперь это немного по-другому. Он чувствует, как Веном цепляется за его эмоцию и затем складывает её в свой уголок, где он хранит заметки о чувствах Эдди.

— «Эй» — это для лошадей, — отвечает он, и Энни корчит рожицу.

— Я просто хотела сказать, что — что ты хорошо выглядишь. Счастливее, здоровее. И я рада. Дэн и я — мы беспокоились о тебе раньше — после всего этого. И когда мы поняли, что Веном вернулся, и стали волноваться по совсем другой причине, но мы были рады, что ошиблись. Это всё ещё странно для нас — твоя ситуация — но сейчас почти всё на свете становится очень странным, так что мне спокойно от того, что у тебя есть кто-то рядом, чтобы поддержать тебя. Я рада, что вы есть друг у друга.

Ему требуется время, чтобы переварить её слова, но когда он понимает, что она хотела сказать, он улыбается. Веном и он вместе отвечают ей:

— Спасибо, Энни. Мы тоже рады.

 

Этой ночью, пока он пишет, а Веном для разнообразия смотрит не комедию, а боевик, он снова возвращается мыслями к Энн. К её улыбке, к изгибу её талии под его ладонью, к тому, как её волосы скользили по его шее, когда они целовались. Он думает о её смехе, её не попадающем в ритм пении, и её ледяных пальцах, которые она всегда грела, сунув ладонь ему под майку. О том, как она медленно таскала еду с его тарелки, заменяя её своей картошкой. Как она пропускала его волосы сквозь пальцы, когда они сворачивались в постели, прижавшись друг к другу.

Это хорошие воспоминания. И ничего больше.

Она всегда будет занимать место в его сердце, которое не сможет занять никто другой, но он больше не был зациклен только на том, как феерично он похерил их отношения. Теперь у них всё было хорошо, когда они снова были друзьями.

 **Мы больше не скучаем по ней так, как раньше,** тихо замечает Веном, и Эдди кивает. Он напрягает и расслабляет мышцы ног и затем тянется руками к потолку, до хруста разминая спину.

— Я думаю, что наконец-то отпустил это и могу двигаться дальше. Что очень хорошо. Мне кажется, будто это последний шаг из огромной ямы, в которую рухнула моя жизнь. А ты был первым, — говорит Эдди, и Веном обвивает его руки, чтобы сомкнуть их вместе и снова опустить их на стол.

**Ты тоже был моим первым шагом, Эдди.**

Веном размыкает ладони, чтобы поднять их и нежно обхватить его лицо, и Эдди прикрывает глаза на мгновение. Веном был его частью, теперь и навсегда, и никогда не будет момента, когда они не будут хоть в каком-то смысле не касаться, но это — это ощущается по-другому. Это чувствуется продуманным и осознанным, и он отвечает ему тем же, со всей ясностью давая понять, что он чувствует.

Этим он заслуживает счастливый гул, и прикосновение Венома расползается дальше и дальше, пока в конце концов он не растворяется у него под кожей целиком.

— За движение вперед, — провозглашает Эдди, салютуя бутылкой с пивом в пустоту. Разок в сто лет Веном терпит, что он пьет, но ему не нравится, как оно приглушает его органы чувств, так что теперь Эдди почти не ходит по барам. — Отныне у нас будет совсем другая жизнь. У меня есть друзья, стабильная работа, почти пригодное для жилья место, и новый… — Он запинается и быстро решает перефразировать то, что он собирался сказать. — …И у меня есть ты. Отныне всё будет становиться только лучше.

 **Да,** соглашается Веном, хотя и пытается понять, почему он только что одёрнул себя. Эдди усиленно бросается думать о том, не прогуляться ли им вечером по кривой улочке, чтобы отвлечь его от факта, что он собирался сказать «бойфренд», или «гендерно-нейтральный близкий», и он совершенно не хочет сейчас обсуждать это ни с самим собой, ни с Веномом. Чем дольше он сможет оставаться в стадии отрицания, тем лучше.

Веном с готовностью ловится на крючок, воспрянув при мысли о запугивании скверных ребят, даже если Эдди не разрешит никем из них перекусить. Они всё равно ещё сыты после ужина. Эдди всё ещё чувствует усталость, которую Веном замечает, так что они находят компромисс, договорившись на том, что они не будут задерживаться надолго. Эдди расслабляется, позволяя Веному вытащить его на прогулку.

После первого головокружительного прыжка из окна, когда их накрывает волной адреналина, Эдди убеждает себя в том, что он принял правильное решение. Он может разобраться со своими неудобными чувствами и потом. Или даже никогда.

\--

Встреча с редактором затягивается, так что к тому моменту, как Эдди покидает офис, на улице уже ранний вечер. День был вполне хорош, так что Эдди решает пойти домой пешком, поскольку он не так уж часто может позволить себе никуда не спешить и насладиться видами города.

 **У нас отличные ноги,** ни с того ни с сего провозглашает Веном, когда Эдди наслаждается огнями разгорающегося заката.

— Да, они прекрасно справляются со своей работой, — соглашается Эдди. — Спасибо, кстати, что подлатал их в тот раз. И огромную дыру у меня в груди тоже.

**Я всегда буду исправлять нас, когда мы будем ломаться.**

— Уф, ломаться. Ты хочешь сказать, что со мной что-то не так?

 **Нет!** рявкает на него Веном. Звук получается таким громким, что Эдди и его отличные ноги на секунду подламываются. **_Мы_ идеальны. Никогда не сомневайся в этом. Или мне придется тебе напомнить.**

— Это что, угроза, приятель? — со смехом спрашивает Эдди, переходя улицу. — И не волнуйся, это была всего лишь шутка.

 **Сам ты шутка** , бурчит Веном.

— Ауч. Ты меня ранишь, детка, в самое сердце.

**Ты сейчас нечестен! А ну прекращай.**

— Ладно, ладно.

 

Похоже, своим замечанием про «сломанного», Эдди задел симбиота за живое, потому что всю следующую неделю Веном заваливает его комплиментами, которые с каждым разом становятся всё страньше и страньше. Ещё лучше (хуже?) были все те нежные прикосновения, которыми он стал одаривать Эдди наедине. Он касается его шеи, потом лица, и обхватывает Эдди за пояс этим его полуобъятием — в чем, наверное, виноват только он сам, поскольку в прошлый раз он слишком явно показал, как оно ему нравится. Эдди определенно не возражает против всего этого, но еще он не уверен, _почему_ всё это происходит — за исключением того, что его симбиот думает, что ему нужно поднять эго. Особенно после того, как один из его интернов на работе пару дней назад назвал его старым.

**Ты самый мягкий и мясистый хост на свете. Еще ни у кого я не встречал такой уютной плоти.**

**Мне нравится, как ощущается наша кожа, когда мы движемся вместе.**

**Ты замечательно спишь, Эдди. Тебя на удивление просто держать в подчинении.**

— Ну ладно, слушай, ты тоже мой самый любимый паразит на свете, но тебе нужно перестать говорить вещи, которые звучат так, будто ты втайне хочешь меня сожрать, — в конце концов останавливает его Эдди, после того, как Веном утробно урчит ему в подсознание, что **Ты — картофельный шарик от человечества, Эдди.**

Веном отвечает ему безмолвной эмоцией, которая больше всего похожа на большой знак вопроса. **Но люди всё время это делают. Говорят друг другу, что они выглядят так аппетитно, что на них так и хочется наброситься. Я подумал, что это подходящий комплимент.**

— Ага, в тех дерьмовых фильмах, которые тебе нравятся — да, это норма. А в настоящей жизни лучше сказать что-нибудь попроще, типа «У тебя чудесные глаза», или «Мне нравится твоя рубашка». Давай, попробуй.

Веном делает паузу. **Мне нравится твой рот.**

Ну, уже что-то.

— Спасибо, Веном! Очень мило с твоей сто-

**Я был бы рад оказаться внутри него. Там тепло и приятно, как и везде в твоём теле.**

Иисусе.

— Спасибо тебе и за это, — сдавленно отвечает Эдди. Веном снова безмолвно рисует вопросительный знак, пока он пытается _не представлять то_ , как один из его тентаклей настойчиво прижимается к его губам. Или ещё куда-нибудь. Не-а. Не помогает и то, что прямо сейчас он работает в постели, Боже.

 **И снова нечестен,** недовольно говорит ему Веном. **Не понимаю, что на этот раз было не так.**

— Я думаю, что дело в подаче. Послушай, как это делаю я. Веном, я думаю, что у тебя чудесные острые зубы. И ты очень сильный. И мне нравится, как у тебя получается делать такие огромные прыжки. Видишь?

Веном окатывает его радостью и даже высовывается из его шеи, чтобы уставиться на него.

**Ещё.**

— Э, конечно. Ты очень круто залезаешь на высокие штуки. И у тебя получается клёвое одеяло. Лучшее одеяло.

В ответ на это он паутиной распускается на его груди, накрывая его, и Эдди оказывается распростертым по спинке кровати, не в силах шевельнуть рукой. Его ноутбук грустно соскальзывает вбок.

**Вот так. Тебе нравится, когда я тебя держу.**

— Да, просто супер, за исключением того, что я теперь не могу работать, — он перебирает пальцами, пытаясь выбраться из хватки Венома, но вместо этого его оплетают ещё сильнее, укладывая в кровать. Одно щупальце выскальзывает из общей хватки, чтобы с нежностью приласкать его щёку.

**Ты можешь поработать завтра. Сейчас нам пора отдохнуть.**

Какое-то мгновение Эдди думает поспорить с ним, но на часах и правда уже 1.42, и у него уже слипаются глаза. Он бросает взгляд на ноутбук и снова пытается помахать рукой.

— Дай мне по крайней мере сохранить работу.

Веном выбрасывает конечность, чтобы подтащить компьютер ближе, и как только Эдди выключает его, симбиот откладывает его на прикроватную тумбочку, после чего накрывает их обоих одеялом — на этот раз настоящим. Эдди остаётся пришпиленным к одному месту, но ему это вроде как нравится. Это как чувствовать себя в объятии большой ложечки. Хотя в этом случае скорее даже черпака.

 **Дай мне попробовать ещё раз** , мурлычет Веном где-то у его горла. Эдди пробирает дрожь, хотя ему ни разу не холодно, даже наоборот.

— Ну что ж, рискни.

**Биение твоего сердца — мой самый любимый звук на свете.**

— А-ав, это даже трогательно. Все ещё стремновато, но мило.

**Ты не впечатлен. Мы оба это чувствуем.**

— Я бы выразился не так. Просто…

**У тебя не подгибаются колени. Потому что ты и так уже лежишь.**

Он начинает приподнимать его над кроватью, и ему приходится вцепиться в простыню, чтобы помешать ему. Эдди бомбардирует их связь своим _не надо, мне же уютно!_ , пока Веном не роняет его обратно.

— Ты же знаешь, что физическое положение не имеет к этому никакого отношения. Давай, мы же отдыхаем, — он похлопывает по кровати рядом с собой, и Веном возвращается, опутывая его полупаутинным-получеловеческим объятием. Он всё ещё о чем-то размышляет, задумчиво гудя.

**Людям нравятся какие-то банальности. Разве недостаточно того, что мы были созданы друг для друга? Разве это не комплимент?**

— Да, но это очень сильный козырь, любовь моя. Обычно ты не выкладываешь это на стол, только если вы не в серьезных отношениях.

**Именно. У нас всё очень серьезно!**

Но не в этом смысле, думает Эдди с уколом вины. Веном подписывался только на хоста, на носителя. В лучшем смысле на партнера. Но то, чего хочет Эдди — это иной уровень близости. Он не знает, может ли Веном дать ему то, чего он жаждет.

— Мы _и правда_ серьёзны по отношению друг к другу, да, — слабым голосом говорит он, прильнув к нему, когда Веном обнимает его крепче.

**Ты — то, что я всегда так искал. Ты — мой…**

Эдди чувствует, как он пытается подобрать слова, просматривая его воспоминания в попытке вспомнить тот оборот, который он однажды употребил.

— Партнер? Вторая половина?

**Да! Моя вторая половина. Моя родственная душа. Ты — тот, кого я ждал всё это время.**

Чтобы подтвердить свои слова, Веном показывает ему их воссоединение, но с его точки зрения. Облегчение, радость, восторг от того, что они снова стали целыми, стали одним. Чувствуя крепкое объятие снаружи и окруженный внутри воспоминаниями и чувствами того момента, когда Веном снова нашел его, Эдди чувствует себя по-настоящему целым. Это одновременно будоражит и успокаивает. А шансы того, что его чувства по отношению к Веному могут оставаться исключительно платоническими, официально катятся ко всем чертям.

— Мне кажется, что я тоже ждал тебя, — признаётся он, зная, что все эти чувства он проецирует и отражает, искажая их. Поток чувств между ними закручивается в сложную петлю, но он чувствует, как отравляет всё мыслью, что-то, чего они хотят друг от друга, теперь не совпадает так, как прежде. Что их чувства друг к другу похожи, но теперь различаются. Но он всё ещё цепляется за это трогательное чувство единения, которое Веном транслирует ему.

— Мне жаль, что всё случилось таким ужасным образом, но я правда рад, что ты в конце концов нашёл меня.

**Мы нашли друг друга.**

— Всё так.

Они вместе тихо лежат, просто дыша и осознавая себя. Эдди чувствует, что у него в голове легко и пусто, а ещё у него слипаются глаза; слишком много чувств и слишком мало силы воли. Он хочет большего, он хочет всего, но ещё он хочет спать и перестать думать об этом хотя бы до завтра. Надо спрятать, спрятать это, напоминает себе он, но внезапно он чувствует себя настолько выжатым до капли, что не может сделать ничего, кроме как заполнить всё мысленное пространство ватой. Веном чувствует, что он сражается со сном, и оборачивает вокруг его поперёк груди тяжелую руку, прижимая ближе к себе.

**Засыпай. Я позабочусь о свете.**

— Спасибо, Веном, ты лучший, — бормочет он уже на грани сна, вжимаясь в шею Венома теснее и почти не слыша, как тот говорит ему: **Я всегда позабочусь о тебе, Эдди. Даже если ты найдешь себе кого-нибудь ещё, я всё равно буду только твоим. Даже если ты моим — нет.**

\--

**Эдди. У меня вопрос.**

Эдди цепляется за обрывки сна, но голос Венома доносится до него сквозь марево, вытягивая его в мир живых. Они лежат почти так же, как уснули прошлым вечером, — Веном оплёл всё его тело так, будто Эдди запутался в рыбацкой сети.

— Утро, милый, — говорит Эдди, сонно зевая. Он ворочается, устраиваясь поуютнее в одеяле и объятиях Венома, и тот перетекает, чтобы тот мог прижаться к нему поплотнее. Было ещё слишком рано для хоть какой-то деятельности.

— Что такое? — спрашивает он в подушку.

**Эдди. Как ты относишься к …даниям.**

Эдди не до конца расслышал, но вопрос Венома звучит так, как будто он и сам не стремится узнать на него ответ.

— Ты сказал «здания» или «свидания»? К зданиям — нормально. К походам на свидания… тоже нормально.

**Свидания. Просто нормально? Ты же говорил, что хотел бы на них ходить.**

Разве?

— Честно говоря, не припомню. В смысле, наверное, я упомянул что-то такое, но, думаю, я это перерос? К тому же ты сказал, что не делишься. Я не забыл, — он перекатывается на спину, смотря в потолок и моргая по мере пробуждения.

**Я и правда это сказал. Ты запомнил.**

— Ну конечно я помню. Я помню почти всё, что ты мне говорил. Можешь даже сам проверить, — говорит Эдди, размыто указав в область виска. Но Веном не утруждается. Его человеческая форма распадается, чтобы лужицей растечься поверх него.

 **Разве ты не желаешь близости? Такой, какая была у тебя с Энни?** Симбиот хандрит, прижавшись Эдди к груди, и он чувствует, как эхо его тоски прокатывается по ним обоим.

Несколько месяцев назад он думал об этом, но теперь это уже даже не приходило ему в голову. Сначала он надеялся на то, что он выучился быть независимым мужчиной, который счастлив и в статусе холостяка, но он знает, что правда куда проще и прозаичнее. Он просто взял и сделал это.

Он, как самый настоящий идиот, без памяти влюбился в своего чокнутого паразита. Типичный Эдди Брок.

Он пытается не слишком зацикливаться на этом, надеясь, что Веном не может считать это с полной ясностью. Ведь не то чтобы его чувства слишком сильно изменились. Просто теперь у него для них есть имя. И теперь он чувствует свою любовь на всю катушку. Если Эдди просто не будет зависать на этом и будет приглушать дымкой все эти штуки, с которыми он пытается сейчас разобраться, тогда Веном не сможет понять, что что-то изменилось, так ведь? И никаких тебе неловких разговоров и (скорее всего) разбитых сердец, юху!

К тому же, Веном и сам всё ещё прячет что-то от Эдди, так что серьезно, они квиты.

— Но у меня есть близость. У меня же есть ты, верно? Это не совсем то же самое, но… — Но может стать. Они и так всё делают вместе. Единственное, чего по-настоящему не хватает, это более _интимный_ аспект их отношений, от чего у Эдди вырывается смешок, потому что — что может быть интимнее, чем в буквальном смысле считывать чувства своего партнёра? Не то чтобы он отказался от более тесного единения с Веномом, конечно. Ладно, и теперь он опять отвлёкся, думая о том, как старательно он не думает о сексе с Веномом. Пф.

 **Но** , напоминает Веном, устав ждать, когда Эдди закончит предложение.

— Но… это лучше, — без колебаний подводит итог Эдди, как только находит нужные слова. Он хочет, чтобы его симбиот знал, что он любим, просто не выдавая, _насколько_ он на самом деле любим. — Вместе мы лучше, чем то, чем я когда-либо мог стать сам по себе. Мы партнеры, так ведь? Мы, — и он колеблется назвать их так, но Веном первым сказал это, так что терять нечего, — мы родственные души. Мы — _Веном_. И это всё, что мне нужно.

**Да! Именно, Эдди. Нам было суждено быть вместе.**

Он взбудоражено булькает у его живота, материализуя верхнюю часть своего тела, чтобы зубасто улыбнуться ему, глядя сверху вниз. Эдди улыбается в ответ, потому что по крайней мере у него будет это. Он может быть счастлив хотя бы так.

Они мирно проводят свой день: Эдди возвращается к работе над статьей о городских газопроводах, а Веном развлекается тем, чем он занимает себя, когда он не в настроении оставаться внутри Эдди: наблюдает за людьми на улице из окна или переключает каналы, просматривая телемагазины или повторы криминальных сериалов.

После обеда Эдди выделяет время на то, чтобы сделать кое-что по дому, пока он может. Смахивать пыль гораздо легче, когда у него есть дополнительная пара конечностей, которая может залезть в самые труднодоступные уголки. Когда дело доходит до помощи по дому, Веном на удивление прилежен — как он и обещал.

Он не особо может помочь в мытье полов, так что Веном отращивает лицо у него из спины и теперь катается, устроившись у него на плече, пока Эдди работает. Он что-то рассеянно мычит себе под нос — какую-то песню, которая нравилась его старому бойфренду. Эдди даже не может вспомнить четко, пел ли он её при нём, но, наверное, песня пробуждает в нём какую-то ностальгию, которую Веном может в общих чертах уловить, и его мысли, и — о-йо, как же это его выбешивает.

— Прежде чем ты спросишь, я не видел Джейка лет восемь, и нет, тебе нельзя его есть, даже если мы с ним случайно столкнёмся.

**Ты был привязан к нему. Как к Энни. Но по-другому?**

— Немного по-другому, да, — подтверждает Эдди, опираясь на швабру, которой он работал у кухонного стола. — Он мне нравился; нам было весело. Но всё никогда не было серьезно. Не как с Энн.

Он никогда и ни к кому не чувствовал то, что чувствовал к Энн.

Веном считывает это чувство, и от него в ответ приходит ощущение, как если бы… его чувства ранили, но это быстро сменяется абсолютной растерянностью.

 **И теперь ты больше никого не хочешь** , спрашивает он.

— Ты же знаешь, что нет, дружок. Я почти уверен, что ты бы знал, если бы я хотел, — он печально улыбается, зная, что теперь уже никогда не будет никого иного. Всё, что ему нужно, у него уже есть.

 **Да** , говорит Веном, но он всё ещё озадачен. **Но тебе было одиноко, а меня было недостаточно. И теперь тебе не одиноко, но меня всё ещё недостаточно.**

Эдди перестаёт улыбаться и обхватывает Венома рукой, притягивая его ближе к своему лицу.

— Стой. Что ты имеешь в виду? Когда это тебя мне было недостаточно?

Веном выскальзывает из его пальцев, как вода, и перетекает на стол, свернувшись в защитное кольцо, как змея. Он видит, как симбиот прищуривает глаза, раздумывая, что сказать. Эдди хочет потянуться и переплести пальцы с тонкой нитью, которая всё ещё обвивает его запястье, но он не хочет переступать черту. Быть может, он и Веном — одно целое, но иногда им всё ещё нужно своё пространство. Редко, но такое случается.

 **Ты хотел, чтобы кто-то любил тебя,** говорит он, тоже держа дистанцию между ними. **Я пытался доказать тебе, что того, что есть у нас, может быть достаточно, но ты не понял. Тебе всё ещё было одиноко. Ты всё ещё чего-то _хотел_. Я пытался увидеть, что, но ты продолжаешь прятать это от меня.**

— Прятать? Я не прятал от тебя ничего, кроме — оу. — Кроме его чувств. У-упс. И что ещё важнее: — Подожди-ка минутку. Ты что, хочешь сказать, что пытался доказать, что ты можешь заполнить какую-то пустоту в моей жизни?

**Я могу. Я единственный, кто может дать тебе то, что тебе нужно, Эдди. Но ты не рассматриваешь меня как вариант! Даже несмотря на то, что ты мой, а я твой.**

Секунду Эдди пялится на Венома с отвисшей челюстью, прежде чем может выпалить:

— Я даже не знал, что ты — это вариант! Я… я не хотел втягивать тебя во что-то, когда тебе достаточно и того, что у нас есть. Я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя несчастным, застряв со мной в этом.

**С чего мне быть несчастным? Мы выбрали друг друга. Мы — одно. Мы _женаты_.**

— Ага, но ты не — брак здесь может означать нечто другое, чем брак на твоей родной планете…

 **У нас нет брака на Клинтаре, ты, тупица. Есть симбиоз, и только симбиоз. То, что есть у нас — _это и то, и другое_. **Веном развёртывается так, что теперь он сердито парит перед ним, как призрак, и Эдди тяжело опускается на стул, выпуская швабру из рук. Она с громким стуком падает на пол.

— Стой, ты хочешь сказать, что ты думаешь о нас, как о… женатых по-земному? Ты вообще понимаешь, что такое брак? — его сердце ноет, потому что он хочет надеяться, он хочет думать, что у него есть больше, чем тень шанса, что они чувствуют одно и то же.

**Конечно, я знаю, что такое брак! И ты тоже должен это знать! Почему, как ты думаешь, я всё это время пытался соблазнить тебя?**

Эдди беспомощно пожимает плечами, глядя, как щупальца Венома раздраженно вздымаются и опадают вокруг него, снова и снова.

— Ну, даже не знаю, ты до сих пор не понимаешь _зонтики_ , балбесина такая, так откуда мне было знать, что ты понимаешь концепт бра... — стой, _соблазнить?_

 **Соблазнять, ухаживать, свататься, как ты это ни назови. Для меня нет никакой разницы. И ничто из этого не должно было быть таким трудным! Ты мой возлюбленный, Эдди, и ты по-прежнему мой идеальный хост, но это не значит, что ты не доводишь меня до ручки!** — ревёт Веном, яростно потрясая щупальцами в воздухе и транслируя волны чистого отчаяния.

— _Это я-то_ тебя довожу? Почему ты сам ничего не сказал? — требовательно спрашивает Эдди, и Веном замирает, слегка подаваясь назад и словно съеживаясь, явно чувствуя себя неуютно из-за того, что он собирается сказать. Эдди мысленно подталкивает его, и хотя Веном не отстраняется, он так же и не даёт ему заглянуть себе в разум.

 **Любой может сказать слова,** медленно произносит Веном, всё ещё избегая настойчивых попыток Эдди разделить его чувства. **Я… хотел показать тебе. Чтобы ты знал, что я правда настроен серьезно.**

Внезапно Эдди вспоминает тот первый идиотский фильм, который они посмотрели столько месяцев назад, и его небрежный комментарий, который Веном, по всей видимости, принял близко к сердцу.

— Веном, когда я сказал «некоторые люди», я не имел в виду _себя_. К тому же нам даже не нужны слова! Ты мог просто показать мне, но вместо этого ты — ты что-то прятал от меня. Это было оно?

 **С чего мне вообще говорить тебе; ты тоже скрывал что-то от меня** , угрюмо отвечает Веном.

Справедливо. Блядь, как же ему не хотелось обнажать это перед ним, но ему придётся. Они делят друг с другом всё. Они две части целого. Больше никаких секретов.

— Знаешь, ты совершенно прав. Так что я начну первым. Я _действительно_ прятал кое-что от тебя.

**Я знаю. Я живу у тебя в голове, придурок. Там очень пусто, так что я понятия не имею, как ты умудрился это провернуть.**

— Боже, прекрати язвить хоть на одну минуту, чтобы я мог сказать. Ты знаешь, почему мне больше не одиноко? Потому что я признался себе в том, что я люблю тебя. Вот что я пытался скрыть от тебя, потому что я проебал слишком много хороших отношений в моей жизни, и я не мог позволить себе потерять и эти. Потому что потерять тебя снова — ты знаешь, что я не смог бы с этим справиться.

От одной мысли об этом у него всё сжималось в груди.

Веном всё еще переваривает его слова — Эдди чувствует это — но он придвигается к нему ближе, чтобы обвить его, утешая.

**Я никогда не оставлю тебя. Обещаю тебе.**

— Я знаю. Я просто не мог рисковать этим, понимаешь? Но тебя всегда было для меня достаточно. Я — мне просто нужно было привыкнуть к этому, — лицо Венома остаётся на месте, чтобы он мог смотреть ему в лицо, но остальная часть его обвивает его, складываясь в нечто похожее на прутья клетки, которые ощущаются как объятия. — Прости, что я не оценил твое, угх, ухаживание. Я уверен, что оно было чудесно. Но тебе не нужно делать для меня ничего особенного. То, что есть у нас — мне этого достаточно.

Веном склоняет голову набок и затем смеется.

**Ну конечно нужно. Сколько раз повторять тебе? Я знаю, что тебе нужно. И тебе нужно быть желанным. Так что я продолжал доказывать тебе это, потому что я всегда буду желать тебя. Теперь ты понимаешь?**

— А-ага, — запинается Эдди, когда лицо симбиота медленно наклоняется к нему, а хватка на талии сжимается. — Думаю, я понял, что ты пытаешься сказать.

**Забудь, что я пытаюсь сказать. Хватит уже слов или действий. Я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал.**

Веном наклоняется еще ниже, пока они не соприкасаются лбами, и Эдди слышит, как белый шум наконец-то исчезает, и — плотину прорывает.

Это как оказаться в самом сердце урагана — рухнуть в тот вихрь чувств, которые Веном чувствует по отношению к нему. Что зародилось как любопытство и обычная связь между двумя существами, по мере пребывания в его голове и прыжков из огня да в полымя расцвело в понимание и странного рода приязнь. Эдди — просто катастрофа, но он упрямый, храбрый и добрый, и Веном не хотел, чтобы Эдди что-то значил для него. Он не искал здесь союз равных душ, не искал хоста, чтобы привязаться к нему. Но с Эдди было так просто забыть обо всём. Он был таким мягким — и напуганным, но он не сдавался. Он боролся за добро. Ему делали больно раньше, но он не перестал от этого заботиться о других. И Венома это интриговало. Ему хотелось остаться и понять, узнать, что за мир создал такого хоста.

Потому что даже зная, что из этого ничего не выйдет, он всё равно жаждал настоящего слияния. Идеального симбиоза. И хотя другие издевались над ним из-за этого, высмеивая Венома за его глупость, за его наивность, но встретив Эдди, Веном _понял_. Он понял, что с ним он может создать что-то иное, быть чем-то большим, чем вестником гибели, кукловодом, паразитом. Он наконец-то сможет стать целым.

И когда они учились двигаться вместе, разделять между собой этот «тяни-толкай» танец, понимать, как делить доверие и контроль — это было так оглушительно _правильно_ , что он знал. Он точно знал, что никогда не выберет никого другого.

Первая встреча с Эдди случилась только по воле провидения. Но когда он опять нашел его, соединился с ним — это было его признание. Вот то, что он искал всё это время. Никакой иной выбор не значил столько, как то, что он выбрал Эдди. Так же, как Эдди был Веномом, так и Веном был Эдди, и он собирался сделать так, чтобы так было всегда. Он закроет любую рану, залечит любую слабость, заслонит собой любую его уязвимость. Каждую часть Эдди, которую он не может любить сам, Веном будет любить за них обоих.

И тогда, взамен за это, Эдди сможет дать им настоящий дом.

**Теперь ты понял? Я люблю тебя, Эдди.**

Разъединение ощущается одновременно и как первый глоток воздуха после выныривания из глубины, и как потеря части себя. Эдди судорожно пытается перевести дыхание, с удивлением чувствуя, что ресницы слиплись от слез. Это пробрало его куда сильнее, чем он мог себе представить. Они и раньше разделяли чувства и воспоминания, но он никогда не оказывался в самом ядре сущности Венома. И так сильно чувствовать всё это по отношению к себе — это было слишком. Эдди утирает слезы ладонью и поднимает глаза, встречая взгляд Венома.

— Я понял, милый. Теперь я правда понял. Я тоже тебя люблю. Чёрт. Я даже не думал… — что кто-нибудь сможет так сильно полюбить его. Ему кажется, будто он плавится изнутри, но Веном шлёт прохладную волну нежности, и теперь он не чувствует ничего, кроме ошеломительной эйфории.

 **Я же говорил тебе. Мы идеальны. Вот почему мы женаты.** Веном подаётся вперёд, чтобы ласково потереться о его щёку, и он льнёт к нему в ответ. Боже, это кажется так легко и естественно — и, наверное, всё и правда вот так просто. Они просто созданы друг для друга.

— Это хороший аргумент, — с улыбкой говорит Эдди. — Ты отличный супруг.

**Ну наконец-то ты понял. Я думал, что мне придётся ещё год делать всю работу по дому, прежде чем до тебя дойдёт.**

— Никакой больше работы по дому на сегодня, — Эдди встаёт и ставит швабру в ведро, отодвигая, чтобы разобраться с этим позже. — Думаю, нам с тобой стоит ненадолго прилечь. Насладиться нашим временем наедине. Не то чтобы мы не занимались этим в буквальном смысле постоянно, но…

**Ты хочешь обнимашек. Это мы можем.**

— Ты и правда хорошо меня знаешь.

Веном вытягивается вперед, чтобы подтянуть Эдди вслед за собой к их кровати, и затем помогает устроиться с максимальным удобством. И это здорово. Но Эдди продолжает ворочаться и ёрзать, потому что ему всё время кажется, что они сплелись недостаточно тесно, и из-за этого Веном тоже крутится в его объятиях.

**Эдди, лежи спокойно!**

— Извини, я просто хотел быть еще ближе к тебе.

 **Если ты хочешь быть ещё ближе, вместо обнимашек мы можем просто-напросто консуммировать наш брак,** предлагает Веном, и его щупальце ложится ему на бедро.

 _О._ Эдди сглатывает.

— Эм. Мы могли бы это сделать. Если ты хочешь.

**Я хочу то, что хочешь ты, любовь моя. Так скажи мне.**

— Да, я думаю — эм, думаю, мы должны заняться этим. Пожалуйста.

**Конечно. Я же сказал, что позабочусь о тебе.**

И он подаётся вперёд, чтобы показать Эдди, что им и правда суждено было стать единым целым.


End file.
